A New World
by anime 116
Summary: When her father moves, Lacus becomes the new girl in school... again. But this time is different... How? find out! PS. a mix of gundam seed and MAR!  Kiraxlacus,cagallixathrun


_**I hope u like this!**_

The sun was shining through the window of Lacus Clyne's room as she woke up. She woke up just in time to hear her dad close the door as he rushed out to work.

She sighed.

Because of her dad's job, she had to move a lot. They just moved and it was just like any normal day at the beginning of each month. Her dad had been transferred again and she had to go to a new school as the "new girl" again.

Her dad always got up super early and never came home in time to say good night to Lacus.

Lacus got up and put on her new school uniform.

She got her breakfast brought some money for her lunch.

Lacus grabbed her books, locked the door and started walking to her new high school.

At her new school. AKA Gundam High school Lacus stared into the never-ending halls of her school. 

She looked at the paper in her hand and tried to find locker #21354.

All of a sudden, a red head and her friends appeared.

"Move it!" screamed a girl with pink hair (slightly darker than lacus')

"Get out of our way!" shouted a girl with magenta hair as they pushed everyone away causing Lacus to fall.

"Flay! Look! The "new girl" is over there!" shouted the pink haired girl while poking Flay on the arm.

"So, you're the new girl… my name is Flay Allstar! And these are my friends Meer Campbell and Lunamaria Hawke. You better stay away or else…" Started the red head whose name is Flay while glaring at Lacus who was still on the floor from being pushed down by Lunamaria.

She was cut off by Meer who poked Flay on the arm again while staring at the group of people who were walking in.

Flay instantly shut up and turned around while staring at the "leader" of the group. A brunette whose amethyst eyes were very nice. Lacus seemed to feel some sort of energy from him. Meer was staring at a boy with blue hair and glaring at the blonde girl who was holding his hand.

Lunamaria was staring at a boy with black hair and red eyes.

Flay tried to talk to the brunette but was pushed away by his friends.

As the group walked by, the blonde girl helped Lacus up. Lacus also felt some sort of energy from her.

"Hi! My name is Cagalli Yula Atha! I'm sorry about Flay over there but she just loves 2 things. 1. My brother Kira. 2. Picking on new kids." Apologized Cagalli.

"It's ok… ummm… can u show me to locker # 21354?" asked Lacus

"Of course! Omg! Did you say #21354? I'm #21355!" replied a very excited Cagalli.

Cagalli showed Lacus to her locker and showed her to class.

In class 

"Class! We have a new student today!" shouted the teacher

"Ummm… my name is Lacus Clyne…" introduced Lacus

Then, all the students began introducing themselves.

The brunette was called Kira Yamato and was Cagalli's brother!

Lacus answered all the questions and earned herself a glare from Flay.

After class 

Flay and Meer shoved Lacus… hard.

Lacus fell to the floor while dropping all her books.

"Freak." Was all Flay said while leaving with her friends.

Lacus sighed and began picking her books up when she felt that energy again.

She looked up and saw……… Kira! Cagalli's brother!

Lacus gasped.

There was Kira Yamato AKA the school's number 1 hottie helping her pick up her books.

Everyone started staring and whispering.

"You all right?" asked Kira as he helped Lacus up.

Lacus blushed and nodded.

Then Kira left and left Lacus in the hall with his sister.

Kira's thoughts… 'Should I take her to the other world? She has the energy…' 

That night after school, Lacus had dinner alone and was lying on her pink bed with all of her haros surrounding her.

She decided to visit her dead mother.

When she got there, a gate opened in front of her.

Suddenly, the gate opened and Lacus got sucked in.

She fell.

Lacus was screaming as she fell down, down, down.

Finally, she landed on the ground.

She got up and brushed herself off.

Her haros were sucked in too!

Lacus started to look around the world when…

A giant wolf decided to attack her!

It jumped out from the bushes and attacked her!

"Guardian Tori! Come out!" shouted a voice from behind her.

A giant bird came out of the bushes and defeated the wolf.

"Who are you!" shouted Lacus as she looked around.

"Well, I'm surprised that you didn't use your guardian," replied the voice.

What guardian? Thought Lacus

"That pink haro of yours is a guardian and a weapon. Didn't you know that?" the mysterious voice replied. "Just shout, 'pink haro' and it will protect you."

Lacus was starting to get confused.

Where am I? She thought…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**What will happen? Where Is Lacus? Who is the mysterious stranger? Keep reading!**_


End file.
